Displays of this general type are old. They have been made by having a colorless transparent tube, to carry the liquid upwardly, hidden within the stream of downflowing water. The water appears to flow from a free-standing unattached spigot to a receptacle resting on a base. A pump is hidden in the base to pump the liquid up through the tube to the spigot.
Displays of this type have two disadvantages: the liquid, being exposed to the air, evaporates, and, so, the unit has to be periodically refilled; and persons can accidentally bump into it, getting themselves or their clothes wet.
My invention obviates these problems by having an outer, transparent tube surrounding the downward flow of liquid and surrounding the tube carrying water upwardly.